besm_mmsfandomcom-20200214-history
This is Interplanar Cable, Reporting a Disappearance
<- Previous episode / Next episode -> Full episode list: List of Magical Monster High School Drama! episodes This page is about the seventeenth official episode of Magical Monster High School Drama! and the first episode of season two. It was released on September 29th, 2017. Production The episode was written by Terry H and features the voices of Kitto M, Rory F and George H-S. Plot Thursday evening. They then turn back into Quentin and begin cooking. He hears a knock. It’s Zero. She asks about Akio’s whereabouts and he updates her, then invites the dragon in. Zero remarks that Quentin is cooking rather late, and asks about their planned training session with Promethia. Quentin asks if they can simply leave it until another day. She agrees, and sits on the sofa, then asks Quentin what planes his scrying cube can look upon. Quentin reacts with obvious surprise. Zero points to the TV, saying she wants to know if she can spy on the angels from here. Quentin goes along with this once he realises what she means. He lies that the TV can reach every plane and that the user must focus to reach the plane they desire. Several minutes pass with Zero unknowingly trying to achieve this goal, and they cycle through many channels, some of them porn. Motsognir appears and says that he was invited. This makes Zero pissed because she had planned to spar with Promethia today, and Quentin apparently double booked. They watch more international cable. The next day(Friday), Zero rises with the sun, and goes to the Arcana society to enquire about learning to defend against ice magic. She is told the schools of magic she should enquire in are Abjuration and Transmutation, and goes to the library as no one but the coffee machines and herself are awake. There, she finds that magical tomes are in the restricted section, and that she requires a library card. Zero finds the head librarian, who asks for her society affiliations and faculty sponsor, then gives her several forms to fill. At this point she gives up and wakes up Quentin. At this point it is 7 in the morning. She asks for his assistance parsing the paperwork, and he groggily agrees after some complaints. He transforms into Rowan and does their bureaucratic magic, making the correct inquiries and sending off applications. They then go to their separate classes. At lunch Zero checks listings at Treasure hunting society. Thinks about a mission hunting pygmy rhinos. Rowan checks the DC listings decides to research 5 missing person cases: William Bilington Samantha Howel Frederique Lannings Napoleon Smith Phillipe Gruber They also take a complaint from the Abrahamic Faiths Society pertaining to the improper behaviour of the Erophage Society. Meanwhile Motsognir peruses the list of societies and has a bite to eat. He takes interest in the Greco-Roman Wrestling Soc, which meets on Wednesdays. After this, Mots looks for Rowan and finds them leaving the DC Tower. Mots tells him that he doesn’t really know what to do with this time, and that he is looking for sporty or martial arts societies. Rowan recommends the Erophage Soc. The society headquarters is well lit but it’s dark. Many light sources, not much light. Booth with a clerk who greets them, and a corridor that leads to something that looks a little like a low tech nightclub. There is a stage with a pole in this room. There’s a girl behind the desk with absolutely huge tits and a costume that makes no attempt to conceal and in fact draws attention to her bosom. Mots seems rather lost here, and Rowan explains what Erophage means. They immediately leave, while Rowan attempts to teach an Aesop, pointing out to Mots the flaws in homophobia and equating masculinity with “good”. Mots, who isn’t even sure themselves of what they were asking for, is quite confused and hastily exits the conversation. Afternoon classes happen. Rowan attempts to discuss the Culture Festival and make Mots uncomfortable further attempting to push their views and suggesting something to do with sexual views of their respective countries. After some awkwardness, they decide not to do anything for the festival as it is tomorrow. Rowan then advises Mots to join the Disciplinary Committee. Mots shows some wariness considering that Rowan just led them to a strip club, but is persuaded to help them with their missing persons case. They part, as Rowan returns to their apartment to change. Mots meets Rowan now in a skirt, and they leave the building. Zero encounters the pair, and asks about Promethia training sessions. Rowan says they are busy showing Mots the ropes as he wants to join the DC. Jealously, Zero suggests they should get on their way, and they do. Rowan takes Mots to the History soc clubroom and intros Mots to Dimitri. They ask Dimitri to join their quest to find the missing persons. Dimitri agrees, saying the only name he recognises from the five is Bilington. They go to the DC to retrieve records of the five students and the manner of their disappearance. The bills state time of disappearance to the minute, though some are several months old. W Bilington: Very small file. Disappeared a couple of months ago. Class 2C. Age 28. Member of Bilington Collective and Legion society. Human?. No other description. S Howel: Reported missing 3 weeks ago. Meant to attend meeting at the full moon and never showed up. Class 1D. Age 17. Human. Member of the Theriothrope Federation and Vollyball Club. F Lannings: Disappeared 8 weeks ago. Member of Gardening Society. Class 2E. Age 500+. Species nymph. N Smith: Disappeared 3 months ago. Member of Medieval War Re-enactments. 1C. Age 16. Human. P Gruber: Disappeared almost 6 months ago. Member of same robotics club as Tim and Clarence. Class 2F. Human. Age 35. They decide to go for the most recent disappearance first in Samantha, member of the Theriothrope Federation. Dimitri remains outside the clubroom so as not to aggravate the members where it wouldn’t be needed, but advises that a werebadger named Bartholomew would be sympathetic to them. The club head tells them Samantha lived in the Daphne building. After, they go to the volleyball club and ask if they know the girl. The secretary tells them that they haven’t seen Samantha since Tuesday, six weeks ago. Before that Tuesdays and Thursdays, most weeks and she was meant to enter a competition in the league that weekend but missed it, causing some bad blood with her teammates. They haven’t filled her actual slot in the league team yet. Amanda and Sammy have semi filled Samantha’s slot in the meantime. They went to apartment of Samantha, met her roommate. 2 in the morning Thursday three weeks ago is the last time she was seen by her flatmates, Claire and Mau. Rowan, Dimitri and Mots then go to speak to Doctor Willis, the head of DC surveillance. They ask for footage of Samantha during the Wednesday and Thursday and Willis says that he can have it by Tuesday. Everyone then returns home. Category:Episodes